


What Pals Do/朋友该做的事

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Best Friends, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Brooklyn, Confident Bucky, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Magazines, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, First Time, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation kink, Innocence, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Outage, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shy Steve, Some Humor, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, buddies being pals, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 巴基的嘴唇柔软，灼热的呼吸喷洒在史蒂夫的脖颈上。“这只是哥们该做的事……其他小伙子们也会这么做。我打赌世界上没有一个小伙子……不会对他们最好的朋友这么做。就……就只是亲亲我，史蒂夫。别担心。”





	1. 更好的感觉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Pals Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819023) by [basilique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique). 



这件事纯粹是一次偶然。巴基正好在史蒂夫手淫的时候走了进来。

哪怕再多活一辈子，史蒂夫也没法忘记当时感受到的窘迫。

他仰躺在床，一只手探进毯子中，闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱，所有的感官都集中在双腿间。

他没有听到巴基走进公寓，没有听到他踢掉鞋子，没有听到他脱下外套，更没有听到他穿过走廊向卧室走来。把他重新拽回世界的是门把手的转动声，门被推开时的吱呀声，以及巴基清晰的倒吸冷气声。

史蒂夫的心脏在胸腔里高高跃起，他躺在床上，手差不多仍插在内裤里，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸蛋涨的通红。但这都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他身底下的是巴基的床。

但是巴基还是以前那副随和、自信的样子，并没有对此表现出过多的关心。他走进房间，随意地把东西扔进角落。一切都一如往常。

并不是……并不是说他们之前没有偶然听到过对方的自慰声。毕竟他们住在一个屋檐下，睡觉的时候翻个身就能砸到对方：巴基睡在床上，史蒂夫睡在地板的沙发垫子上。史蒂夫不止一次在清晨醒来时听到巴基粗重的呼吸，或是他在枕头上磨蹭自己的压抑呻吟。

有一次，史蒂夫用沾着肥皂水的手指在肛门里做实验，一不小心弄出了很大的呻吟，他非常确定巴基在厨房里听到了他的声音。在情欲烧至最烈的那刻……事情被搞得一团糟，像着了魔似的，史蒂夫突然很想让巴基听听他的声音。因为内心中一些深藏的、陌生的、难以理解的情愫希望巴基走过来，抚摸他，对他做那些羞人的事，就像他刚才做过的那样。在那窘迫又火热的时刻，在他对屁股做无法想象的恶心事时，他想象巴基把他的脸按进浴室墙面，牢牢把他钉在那儿，然后仅凭着这个画面就意乱情迷地放声呻吟出来。

但直到眼下他们才迫不得已地面对手淫的事实。因为史蒂夫被巴基阴差阳错抓了个现行，他们没法若无其事地切断记忆中枢。

“对不起，”巴基说。史蒂夫像僵尸一样竖在被子下面，脸红得像根萝卜。  
“没关系，”史蒂夫尖着嗓子说。  
“你，嗯，想要一些杂志或其他什么吗?”巴基问道。

史蒂夫知道他在床底藏了一鞋盒的下流杂志和黄书。

“当然。”他说，拼命使自己的声音听起来很随意，盯着天花板的眼睛恨不得在上面扫射出几个窟窿。

巴基跪在床边，把鞋盒拉了出来，麻利地在里面翻翻找找。

“这个不错。”他说，举起一本杂志，放在史蒂夫的胸口上。

史蒂夫红着脸从被子里抽出一只手，捡起那本杂志。他坐了起来，扭过身靠在墙上，一本正经地假装欣赏封面上衣着暴露的芭蕾女郎，没有分给巴基半个眼神。

“史蒂夫，这没什么”巴基想了一会儿，看着史蒂夫快要自燃的脸认真地说，“大家都这么做。他妈的我每天都得来一发，要不就得发疯。来，给你看看我最喜欢的几个美人。”

巴基跳上了床，挨着史蒂夫靠在墙上。

他的身上有种街道上弥漫着的雨的气息，它正打在窗户上，发出滴滴答答的声音，一粒粒顺着排水沟砸向水洼。史蒂夫闻到了他身上古龙水的味道，淡淡香气从早晨喷过起便一直留在他的脖颈处，还有他衣服上粘着的专属汗味，史蒂夫能凭此多少推测出他工作、调情、讨价还价的一日生活。

“我和青年组织的吉姆·艾森斯坦聊过，他说他一直和朋友们一块自慰，这样给人的感觉会更好。我想，它以后没准会变成一种社交。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫不知道该怎么开口，它有一定的存在意义……和别人分享的感觉可能更好。也许他可以和巴基一起做，他甚至都能想象到当时的画面，因为巴基就是他最好的、也是唯一的朋友。

“什么?”巴基说。  
“什么？没什么。”史蒂夫说得飞快。  
“少糊弄我，你刚才在想什么？”

史蒂夫默默地诅咒着巴基敏锐的观察力，搞得他每个愚蠢的微表情都逃不过巴基的法眼。早在他们歪歪扭扭地学会走路、咿咿呀呀地说这说那时，巴基就当仁不让地成为了这该死世界上最了解史蒂夫的人。

“我只是好奇那是什么样子。就是这么简单。你知道的，两个人一块自慰。”

“你想和我一块手淫？”巴基问道。史蒂夫的身子突然轻晃一下，头急慌慌地左右摇摆。

“不，就是，你知道的，和哥们在一起。其他的哥们。我只是，你知道的，只是想想。那会是什么感觉。”

“嗯……”巴基把头靠在墙上，若有所思地盯着天花板。“你想试试吗?”


	2. 欲望世界

史蒂夫的胃在跳台上做着自由落体。没错，他确实想试试。

“当然，”他说，希望声音听起来能比较随意。

“好吧。”巴基拿起杂志，手指快速翻过几页，停到一个身穿黄色比基尼的红发女孩的那页，她身上裹着条沙滩浴巾，正朝着他们甜蜜地微笑。天哪……她的乳房几乎要从胸罩里挤出来了，可她的样子却看上去对外露的大好春光一点都不在意。

巴基把杂志放回史蒂夫的大腿，腾出手解开腰带，把内裤向下拉了拉。史蒂夫的心跳开始加速，越来越快，疯狂地拍打着肋骨。当巴基把手伸进去……开始抚弄自己的时候，他肚子里的小蝴蝶骤然间开始疯狂地扇动翅膀。

留在被子底下的手掠过腿根，重新回到半勃的肉棒旁，起先它被尴尬搞得无精打采，但现在，他觉得下身的血液又在向它汇去。

巴基瞥了一眼史蒂夫大腿旁凸起的形状，调皮地眨了下眼睛，史蒂夫的手就藏在那里。然后他转过头继续看着那个女孩。

“你能想象她身上湿着的泳衣是什么样子吗？”他轻声说，“看着照片，想象她从海浪中走出来，像那样对你露出微笑。”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛去构想那个画面：女孩柔软的、玲珑有致的身体、眼中挑逗的神情。好吧，这的确是个美好画面。

但真正让他美好的是，是因为它是巴基的性幻想。巴基会想着这个画面寻求纾解，高潮了可能不止一次……透过朦胧的画面，史蒂夫第一次窥见了巴基内心的欲望世界……

为什么这个想法会让他的心脏激烈地乱跳不止？

屋外的雨越下越大，雨点狂乱敲打着玻璃窗。

“想象她是你最好的女孩，”巴基说，声音变得低沉而嘶哑。“整个海滩上只有你们两个，你坐在毯子上，看着她在水里嬉戏，认为自己就是世界上最幸运的人。史蒂夫，想得再仔细一点，多想想她长什么样子。在这个过热的夏天，她的脸上和手臂上都长着雀斑，其他的身体部位也一样，但你是唯一知道它们的人。她让你在驾车进入的电影院里看她的胸部，然后躺在汽车后座上……”

一声惊雷在耳边炸开，史蒂夫吃了一惊，霎时间睁开双眼。

他震惊地发现巴基正凝视着自己。巴基的脸不知什么时候向他转来，他们之间只有几英寸的阻隔，巴基那双圆溜溜的、有着灰蓝色彩的美丽眼睛在想象时一直专注地盯着史蒂夫，修长的手指在裤子里懒洋洋地耸动着。

无法解释的快乐战栗传遍了史蒂夫的全身，他再次合上双眼，保持着面对巴基的姿势。

等巴基再次说话的时候，他的声音压得更低，音节中还夹杂着一些喘息。

“她穿过海滩朝你走来，把你推上浴巾，柔软的身体把你压在身下。”

但是史蒂夫的脑子里压根就没有那个女孩，巴基的形象极其鲜活而真实地取代了她。他身体潮湿，嘴唇扬起，皮肤上微微粘着细沙，推过史蒂夫，顺势爬上他的身体。他脑子里全都是巴基，全都是那个闻起来就像是雨水、古龙水和发胶的混合体的男人，那个现在就坐在他身侧的男人，那个创造出了这个使自己性欲高涨的尤物、却令人费解地一直看着史蒂夫的男人。

史蒂夫哆嗦着喘了一口气，他仍然闭着眼睛，双唇微微分开。

“她非常想要你，”低沉惑人的声音裹挟着沉重的呼吸，“想让你觉得舒服，想看到你失去控制，就……就是想让你在她身下喘息、扭动，就是……史蒂维……”

最后一个字眼落到他的耳朵里，如同碾压过神经的滚滚热浪，燥热难当的浪尾甚至渗透到他的屁股和乳头里。史蒂夫轻轻地喘着气，拼命绷紧脸克制着情绪表露。

巴基不是有意这样叫他的名字的……那听起来就像……就像饥渴难耐的抽噎。他当然不是这样的。

但是，上帝啊，史蒂夫探进裤子里的手在不停颤抖。


	3. 润滑与摩擦

巴基在床上张望了一会儿，四处摸索的手抓回一罐凡士林。他把盖子扔到一边，几根手指舀了厚厚一团，然后把内裤边更向下扯了扯，拉下裤子拉链，把他的老二掏了出来。

凡士林把他的肉棒擦得又亮又滑，指尖开始满足地在柱身上下滑动，史蒂夫的眼睛一动不动，简直像长在他的阴茎上一样。

他的全身像患了疟疾一般哆嗦个不停，但他的眼睛却很稳，它渴望目不转睛地盯着巴基，好奇巴基接下来会对那根硬梆梆的家伙做什么，它想知道这件事的全部秘密。

但是他强迫自己转过头，眼球深深扎进自己身上，意志坚定地研究着他的双膝和在毯子上高高撑起的肉棍，可最后还是没能忍住，偷偷地用眼角余光瞥着巴基自慰的样子。巴基的动作幅度很小，却挑逗意味十足，柔软的指腹老是停在龟头上。那应该就是他的敏感处。史蒂夫被自己的发现吓了一跳。

巴基闭上眼睛，沉浸在抚慰自己的一波波快感中。他看起来那么漂亮、那么天真、那么邪恶又那么完美。史蒂夫受不了这个。

他屈腿把毯子从身上踢开。

像有一团火在体内灼烧，肩胛骨之间开始渗出一排汗珠。他想让巴基也看看他的，想让巴基知道自己有多硬。鲁莽举动的背后毫无深意，这仅仅是一个强烈的意图。

他也拽住衬衫下摆，粗鲁地向上拉了拉，费了一会儿功夫才把它从头上扯了下来。

他听到一个尖锐的吸气声从巴基的方向传来，当他循声望去的时候，巴基正直勾勾地盯着他暴露在外的性器。

……这就是史蒂夫想要的。他想让巴基看着他自慰高潮……他只是想想而已，他几近病态地渴求着它……

他的手指笨手笨脚地摸到润滑剂，像巴基一样把自己弄得滑溜溜的。它的尺寸挺大，几乎和巴基的差不多。老实说他喜欢它的样子，但他从来没有在别人面前展露过它。

他希望巴基的视线能留在那里。然后在他为阴茎润滑，手掌拢住它的时候，巴基真的这么做了。

专注地盯了一会儿后，巴基胡乱地扯掉自己的衬衫，扔到另一边。他的眼睛睁得大大的……比平时深邃得多，灰蓝的瞳仁微微扩大，胸膛和脖子都染着点潮红，在汗水的映照下散发光彩。身体重向墙面靠去，缩短了离史蒂夫的距离。

史蒂夫的心脏狂跳不止，情不自禁地向巴基的方向凑去，手臂几乎都要贴到一起。当他们在床上肩并肩地手淫时，史蒂夫轻轻吞咽着巴基皮肤中散发的热气。

他们一起有节奏地耸动手指，一起摇晃身体，哦，上帝啊……每一次触碰他都希望那来自巴基，是巴基的手在握着他的老二、摩擦着它、爱抚着它……如果巴基真的触碰了它，只要一秒就好，只要短暂的一秒，他们能够完美地假装成一次意外。

即使他们真的做了更多，也不会有第三个人知道。巴基稍稍伸出手就能将那滚烫的大家伙一把握住，这一点都不难，史蒂夫的老二在想象中充血胀痛、激动地跳动不已。它不需要很复杂……只要想象另一个男孩在掌控着他的欲望。或者，哦，上帝，对，放在巴基那双饱满湿润的唇瓣间，他俯下身子啧啧地吸吮着它，柱体被另一个男孩热情地裹在嘴里，被他的男孩。

被巴基娇嫩的火热口腔含在嘴里，被潮湿柔软的红舌挤压舔舐，这个想法过了头，沿着头皮窜上的热流让史蒂夫溢出一声呜咽，无力地将头颅靠在墙上。

巴基的鼻子颤抖地喘了一下，手更紧地握住自己。他闭上了眼睛。

然后他说话了，低弱声音中的每个音节都在颤抖，“史蒂夫，叫一下……再那样叫一下。”

巴基喜欢这个声音，这个理由足够他仰起头动情地呻吟出声。声带为这一认知激动地不断蠕动。巴基紧闭的牙关嘶嘶地吸着气，努力咽下挤在喉口的呻吟。耶稣基督啊。

滚烫的身体几乎让史蒂夫连抬头的力气都没有，所以当他转向巴基的时候，瘫软的身体懒洋洋地倚在墙上，羞耻什么的被全然抛在脑后，他必须要真真切切地看到巴基脸上的欢愉，他必须要让巴基知道，让他知道自己现在是什么样子的，让他知道自己的样子全都是为了他，只有他，永远都是他。他们可以否认这些、可以压制它们、可以之后再后悔不送。但是现在……

巴基向史蒂夫扭过脸，泛红的唇瓣泛着漉漉水光，木然的眼睛失去焦距、汗湿的皮肤……在闪闪发光。

有一会儿他们的目光相遇了，胸口起伏不定，巴基的表情像是在惊叹，然后……

灯泡闪了一下，屋子里陷入一片黑暗。

隆隆的雷声从屋外传来，公寓停电了。在这突如其来的黑暗，以及黑暗所带来的隐秘和纵容中，他们默契地找到了彼此的唇。探出的手寻找着依托，下意识地用力拉扯对方的头发，嘴唇在激烈的、笨拙的、不顾一切的亲吻间隙中急切呻吟。


	4. 如同爱侣

巴基的手臂搂住史蒂夫的腰，把他拉到膝盖上。

他们坐在一起，赤裸的胸膛在黑暗中密密相贴，心脏在彼此的肌肤间齐声跳动，眼睑紧紧闭上，鼻尖蹭来蹭去，嘴唇饥渴地找寻着彼此。

史蒂夫不敢睁开眼睛。一方面他担心这也许是一个梦，而他还想继续再多做一会儿。另一方面……要是它真的发生了，要是他真的看到了巴基此刻的眼神，他们该怎样回到原点呢？

因为他们必须要这么做。他们不可能成为彼此的恋人。一旦有人发现了这个秘密，他们的余生都会在毒打中度过，甚至有被谋杀的危险，或者就会像那些被折磨的、支离破碎的男孩们一样被送去那些地方，那些被叫做“性取向转化治疗”的机构。

疼痛也好，折磨也罢，史蒂夫对他们可一点都不畏惧。但是他宁死也不愿让巴基沦落到那样的境地。

巴基就是他的整个天地。

巴基的嘴唇碰了碰史蒂夫的脖子，细细亲吻着那块肌肤，炙热的气息喷洒在史蒂夫的脖颈上，喃喃低语着，“别担心，史蒂夫，这不意味什么。”

像以往一样，巴基·巴恩斯再一次可怕地读懂了他。

“这只是哥们该做的事……其他小伙子们也会这么做。我打赌世界上没有一个小伙子……不会对他们最好的朋友这么做。就……就只是亲亲我，史蒂夫。别担心。”

史蒂夫的确吻了他，手指胡乱地勾着巴基的头发，弄乱了发胶的定型。

巴基亲吻着他裸露的肩膀、光滑的锁骨、纤细的脖颈，然后轻轻咬了口耳廓后的敏感嫩肉。

星星点点的刺痛夹杂些麻痒，让他的血液翻涌滚动，让他的身体在亲吻中微微颤抖。他恍惚间意识到：巴基并不像他一样逃避现实，他很清楚自己在做什么。巴基以前亲吻过女孩子，很多女孩都该死的被他吸引。只要巴基乐意，他现在就能在城里来一场火辣约会。

但他却留在这里，留在这间破旧的小公寓里，温柔地亲吻史蒂夫。

像情人一样在他耳边低语。

“那不重要，史蒂夫。我只想知道你的感受，只想……”

史蒂夫轻喘了一下，他的手又回到自己的老二上，拇指用力地摩擦着肿胀的龟头，身体轻轻地在巴基的大腿上左右晃动着。巴基嘴里哼哼着，下探的手也套住了自己的那根。

在他们一起撸动时，史蒂夫的额头慢慢地靠上了巴基，他的眉毛因激动和渴望而深深皱起，肚子里的小蝴蝶癫狂地扑闪翅膀，身体一直在打着哆嗦，拢住阴茎的手掌被汗水和体液搅得一塌糊涂。大脑一片混乱，而且势必会更加混乱下去，因为巴基的嘶哑的喉音带着滚滚热气喷到他的耳廓上。

他的声音穿透了史蒂夫的身体，激起了他体内的狂乱骚动，不住催促着他在那张性感的嘴唇间搞出更多的声音。他抬起另一只手使劲捏掐着巴基的乳头，成功地逼出了巴基的另一声呻吟。巴基汗淋淋的身体靠在墙上一阵痉挛，叫得比刚才更好听。

史蒂夫几乎听到了两腿间血流涌动的声音，硬的像铁一样的肉棒青筋暴涨，正汹涌而嫉妒地释放着热量，他止不住地去想在巴基身上喷射精液的样子，让那精瘦的腹肌间溅满淫荡的浊液，下流地顺着肌肉脉络流淌，在小麦色的腹肌上粘结成块，给那个人打上自己的烙印，把他占为己有，让他的每寸血肉每个毛孔都属于自己。

“史蒂夫。巴基抓住他的肩膀，他的目光第一次与巴基直面相遇，“等你高潮时，你要看着我，可以吗？我得……我得看看你的脸。”巴基气喘吁吁地说，老二在手掌里使劲抽动，“史蒂夫……”

“喊我的名字。”史蒂夫上气不接下气地说，他的名字在巴基的喉音中微微颤抖，急速地冲进他偾张的血管，猛烈跳动的血液带着极度的空虚和快乐流遍全身，“再喊一遍我的名字，巴基……”

“史蒂夫，”巴基大口大口地喘着气，手掌霸道地扣紧他的后颈，“史蒂夫…宝贝……”

史蒂夫失控地大叫出来，白灼尽数喷溅在巴基的小腹上，迷乱的手掌有一下没一下地在半软的阴茎上揉捏着。当喉咙为巴基情难自制地呻吟喘息时，他逼着自己一直不断地看向巴基的眼睛，努力地撑开眼皮，哦，上帝啊。

巴基正贪婪地凝视着他的脸，灰蓝色瞳孔中映出的光芒亮得惊人，艳丽的红唇随着史蒂夫的节奏不住地开阖，敏感的神经彻底被史蒂夫的极致快感所点燃，用力撸动的老二像是马上要攀上顶点，很快就一泄如注，眼球直向后翻，指甲顺着史蒂夫的肋骨向下滑，抓住他的两条大腿。

当他的精液喷出渐渐稀薄时，史蒂夫凑过去吻上了他，对着丰润的唇瓣又啃又咬，恶狠狠地把它咬得更红更肿。

巴基的射精令他感到一股内啡肽飞快地传过身体，带给他难以想象的灼热与空虚。就算他释放了，就算他的阴茎软软地塌在皮肤上，他也不会感到丝毫满足。


	5. 两个人一起

史蒂夫用力地向巴基的胸膛挤去，模仿着巴基之前的动作，嘴唇小心翼翼地贴上他脖颈上的柔嫩肌肤。

他想被巴基的气味密密包围，想让巴基填满身体的每一丝缝隙。嘴唇煽情又淫靡地在那人的皮肤上又吻又舔，眼球偷偷瞥着他脸上情难自已的神情，鼻孔贪婪地吸吮着他身体散发的高热气息，汗水与他淌落的汇在一起……一切都远远超出他的想象。但这都是他得到的现实。它们还不够，它们还缺点什么。

他想和巴基做爱，但是……怎么做？这怎么做得到呢？两个男人要怎么做爱？

巴基的手穿过史蒂夫的腋下，牢牢搂住史蒂夫的后背，两人的距离更近了，被汗水濡湿的赤裸胸膛一下下地磨蹭着对方。巴基却仍不餍足，继续把他向身体里按去，直到它们的阴茎碰到了一起，柔软的表皮轻轻擦过对方凸起的筋络。

史蒂夫一个激灵差点没跳起来，一阵反射性的剧烈抽搐顷刻间击倒了他的全身。他的性器从来都没有接触过第二个人的身体，但那电光火石之间带给他的感觉无以伦比，就像是一团闷闷燃烧的火苗，下一刻便能燃起燎原大火。所以也许……也许这就是男人们的方法。他们摩擦……

如果他把腿张得更大的话，他就能……再多蹭蹭巴基……就像刚才那样……

“史蒂夫，是的…”巴基气息不定地哑着嗓子说，呻吟重得快要盖过说话声。

巴基长茧的手掌抓紧他的两片臀瓣，用力向他压去。

粘稠的精液弄脏了他们两人的小腹，泄过一次的性器软软地垂在小腹间，却依旧密不透风地挤在一起，顽固地抵着对方来回移动着。

史蒂夫不知道这算不算做爱，但它带给自己的感觉很像。

他的嗓子干得出奇，饥渴地把自己又烫又软的肉块贴在巴基的性器上来回磨蹭。他的老二又娇嫩又敏感，每一次蹭过巴基都像是在神经里爆出一个火花，他拼命地分开双腿，努力追逐地更多的快感。

亲爱的上帝啊，他们已经从注视和亲吻一路发展到这一步，哦，从始至终史蒂夫没有一刻想过要停下。他射不出来了，绵软的老二疲惫得射不出一滴，但是这不妨碍他的屁股拼命前后耸动着向巴基的柱身上顶，颓软的肉块毫无章法地死命摩擦着它。身上又热又黏，汗津津得像是从水里爬出来似的。外面的瓢泼大雨模糊了窗外的视线，遮掩了室内的靡靡之音，他们必须拼命抓住这个机会。

他们的皮肤嵌在对方的骨骼里，下体急切地挤压着、磨蹭着。时间的界限早已变得模糊，他分不出过去的是几分钟还是半小时。没有润滑，他们只是生硬地摩擦彼此，干涩的表皮被磨得发疼，但他们不会为此停下来。

最后，史蒂夫感到他的老二挺动时遭到了更大的阻力，他们又重新勃起了。

他们互相摩擦着，争先恐后地发出嗯嗯的呻吟，大汗淋漓的身体还在不断地淌着汗流，翘起的肉棒几乎恢复到先前的硬度。

史蒂夫忘记了语言，在把自己推到巴基身上时，他只能发出些含混不清的喉音。但是巴基却不同，他热得像个炭炉，边喘着粗气边努力发掘他新的敏感点、让史蒂夫粗糙滚烫的肉棒变得更加硬挺，不断从小孔濡出的前液顺着筋络淌满了整根性器，他的嘴唇无意识地呢喃着，“你太美了，史蒂夫。”火热的喘息从那双翕动的唇瓣中不断传出，“你真完美，哦，上帝……”他的手指在那收拢的肥厚臀瓣间试探着，“继续，别停下来，哦，没人会知道这些，你的感觉很好，史蒂维，我想……啊，我的上帝。”“巴基。”史蒂夫不知廉耻地呼唤着巴基的名字，对自己渴求的物什一无所知，他不断不断地祈求着眼前人，“巴基，求求你，求求你，求求你。”

“史蒂维……”巴基的宽阔的手掌胡乱地在喉结，胸口上摸来摸去，捉住两个鲜红的小肉粒在指腹间研磨。史蒂夫的小腹抽搐了一下，他知道自己又要射精了，这和他的老二还能硬起来一样不可思议，它甚至都没有彻底变硬。他的腰提不起半分力气，一个劲地向下坠去，这种快乐简直让人无法忍受。

巴基一边喘气一边注视着他涨红的脸，揉搓的力道不住加快，刺激得两颗乳粒在冰冷的空气中硬挺挺地颤个不停，前后挺动着身体拼命地向他的手心送，绷紧的脊背弯成了一把弓。当意识到史蒂夫的高潮迫在眉睫时，他发出近似原始的极富占有欲的低吼，一只手探下去，手指毫不留情地插进史蒂夫的臀缝里。

史蒂夫全身发抖，为这种下流的触碰而尖利地大叫，柔软的指腹在臀瓣间来回摩擦，几经波折才摸到细窄的穴缝，哄诱般不断刮蹭着紧锁的皱褶。史蒂夫的身体在他作乱的手指间分崩离析，思想在一次次撩拨中炸成了一片废墟。这对他太超过了。

再次射精的时候，正赶着巴基下流地挺胯，刻意地碾压过肉棒敏感的凸陷，史蒂夫把持不住地失声尖叫，两条腿拼命地往两边伸，屁股失控地向巴基胯上撞。巴基紧紧地贴在他身上，恨不得把骨骼都挤进那层薄薄的皮肤里，所有的皮肉都靠在那具身体上剧烈颤抖。

“巴基……！”他的头沉重地向后仰去，颤抖地发出几声哀鸣。

巴基抓住他，顺势把他压倒在床，猛地扯下盖在两人头顶的被子。史蒂夫的声带难耐地颤动着，嘶哑又粘腻的呻吟像猫爪一样刮挠着巴基的心房，让他彻底失去了理智，用沾满汗液、抖个不停的大手牢牢抓住他，急切地扳过他的手臂、大腿、细腰、双手……他们的十指交缠在一起，密不透风得宛如一个重逾生命的承诺。他用肿胀的唇，用锋利的齿，用哆嗦的手，用汗淋淋的四肢急慌慌地吞吃着身下的肉体，把那涨红的胸膛、后仰的脖颈、迷离的脸庞、抽搐的大腿拆吃入腹，对着上面的皮肉筋脉亲着、捏着、咬着、呻吟着……


	6. 结尾：雨滴落的声音

几个月后，巴基启程去打仗了。

在战场上，他会为这夜的梦而浑身高热。雨点落在营房或是帐篷的帆布面上，生动的细节带他回到史蒂夫身边，他忆起与史蒂夫躺在一起的感觉，手指迅速有力地撸动热源，喉咙安静得不发一声。高热退去时，他的脸上会淌下水来。

过不了多久，史蒂夫也会追随巴基离去。即便他不能陪在那人身边，他也要为他而战。第三帝国及其意识形态正不断滋长，如致命病毒般在欧洲疯狂扩散。

纳粹企图统治世界，企图诛杀所有犹太人。

如果他们成功打败美国，巴基就再也不会有安身之地。

所以史蒂夫把身体献给盟军当做试验品。他不在乎那会有多痛，不在乎自己是否会丧命于此。巴基用整个童年来保护史蒂夫免受欺凌，现在史蒂夫也会毫不犹豫地为他做同样的事。

爱一个人的最好方式莫过于为他们的权利而战斗。

史蒂夫成了一个战争符号。

七十年后，巴基带着刺客的本能与憔悴忧郁的眼睛回到他身边。

几年后，他们跌倒在床时再也不会羞耻困惑，他们开始像夫妻一样做爱，视彼此为灵魂伴侣。

最后他们会结婚，最终他们会成为三个领养女孩的父亲。

他们的余生都将注视着彼此并肩而立，终生为进步与爱而奋战不休。

毕竟，这是最好的朋友该做的事。


End file.
